Boku no Ai
by Jewel Doll
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Pairings are Amuto, Tadamu, Kukamu, Nagehiko and Amu, implied Miki and Kiseki, and implied Yoru and Ran.
1. Sweets

Boku no Ai

Boku no Ai

A collection of one-shots

Pairings: Ikuto x Amu, Tadase x Amu, Nagihiko x Amu, Miki x Kiseki, Ran x Yoru

Amuto- Sweets

A little Yoru x Ran

"Ah it's so hot." Amu complained. She held an ice cream cone that was filled with chocolate ice cream. She licked it for the hundredth time but it still didn't affect the heat.

"Ah, the sweet shade!" Ran said happily. "What're you lying down like an old lady for nya?" a cat-like chara said.

"Ack Yoru! When'd you come here! And…who're you calling an old lady?!" Ran yelled. Yoru started laughing.

"I just came right now!" Yoru said.

Meanwhile…

Just when Amu was about to lick her ice cream again, a dark figure licked it before her. Amu screamed, "Something came out!"

"Yo," Ikuto said with a grin. "Ikuto! What're you doing here?!" Amu yelled.

"It was hot so I just walked by and saw your ice cream. So, you going to eat it or not?" Ikuto asked.

"O-Of course I'm going to eat it!" Amu exclaimed and took a bite of her ice cream. Ikuto sat beside her. "Can I have some?" He asked.

"G-Get your own!" Amu said licking her ice cream.

"Yoru." Ikuto mouthed and told him to come with his hand. Yoru got the message and dragged Ran over. "H-Hey what are you doing?!" Ran yelled.

"Ran and Yoru look so cute together right Miki?" Suu asked.

"If I didn't notice I wouldn't be drawing them now would I?" Miki said, focusing on her drawing.

Ikuto whispered something into Yoru's ear. He nodded and took the ice cream out of Amu's grip. "Hey! Give it back!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto took the ice cream from Yoru. "If you want it back, then share your ice cream with me." He said smirking.

"Not in a million years!" Amu complained. "Fine, keep it. I don't need it. "Ran, Miki, Suu, let's go home." She started walking away but then a strong hand pulled her by the wrist.

"What the…" Amu said and found herself on Ikuto's lap.

"I said to share, not leave." Ikuto said smirking.

"Let go of me." Amu snapped.

"No." Ikuto replied.

"Let go!' Amu said with an irritated look.

"Only if you eat the ice cream with me." Ikuto said.

"Fine!" Amu said with anger.

"Close your eyes and say 'ah'." Ikuto ordered her. Amu did what she was told. "Ah…" she said. Ikuto took a piece of the ice cream and put his mouth on hers.

"Mmpf!" Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto took his mouth off. "There, you shared. Now I'll leave." Ikuto said. "Bye Amu." He slowly disappeared.

Amu swallowed the piece of ice cream that landed in her mouth. "What's with that…?" she wondered feeling a bit happy.

"Wait a minute! I'm happy?!' she yelled.

Meanwhile…

"Yoru finally let go of me." Ran said breathing hard. "Pinky! You got a little ice cream on you…" Yoru said licking her cheek.

"Ack!' Ran yelled and Yoru left. She was blushing hard and yelled, "THIS IS WHY I'M A DOG PERSON!!"

Miki and Suu laughed at her. "Let's go guys." Amu said. "Okay!" They all yelled and the four of them walked away silently.

**How is it? Next one is Tadamu…so Amuto fans and I…beware. Yes that's right…**_**I**_** should also beware since I'm an Amuto fan myself. (Also a Kukamu but not as much!)**


	2. Shopping

**No offense to the Tadamu fans but it's not as heart throbbing unless it's with Ikuto…**

**Yami: This is for the Tadamu fans!**

**Usagi: (you would know her if you read my first fanfic, Modeling Amu. And yes, she and her sister will be here!) I thought you were an amuto fan. **

**Asagi: Traitor!!! *Sticks out tongue* **

**Yami: Do I have to answer this question? Of I course I love amuto but…there aren't as many tadamu so it's just for them. Can one of you do the disclaimer?**

**Usagi: YamiNiwa doesn't own Shugo Chara. But she owns us.**

**Asagi: hey…why don't you have a nickname? Any suggestions?**

**Readers: Can we say something random? Because we don't know.**

**Yami: I'm not going to be angry. Just enjoy it…T_T**

Tadamu-Shop

Amu was walking to the school. "Good morning!" Nadeshiko greeted with a wide grin.

"'Morning!" Amu greeted back with a small smile.

"Hotori-kun is looking for you!' Nadeshiko said.

"R-Really?" Amu wondered. She could feel her face blushing.

"Amu-chan…what type of perverted thoughts could you be thinking?" Nadeshiko asked smirking.

"H-Huh? 1 W-What're you talking about?! Anyway, where is Tadase-kun?" Amu said faking her "cool and spicy" character. Nadeshiko giggled.

"He's in the Royal Garden." Nadeshiko said and went over to Amu's ear. "When I asked why, he started blushing! Good luck!" Nadeshiko started to grin and left Amu blushing.

At the Royal Garden…

"Hinamori-san, I'm right here!" Tadase said as he watched Amu walk towards him.

"H-Hi Tadase-kun…um…why did you ask me to come here?" Amu asked.

"W-Well…I was wondering if you'd like t o join me shop for…uh…the guardians! Um…yeah… But…you can think of it as a…a…date…" Tadase said blushing.

"D-Date?" Amu asked with a shocked look on her face. She nodded many times. Tadase smiled. "Then come to the bus that goes to the mall at 10 AM." He said smiling.

_Ah~! Tadase-kun is so cute!_ Amu thought while drooling. "Amu-chan is thinking about perverted things…kukuku…" Miki said laughing.

"No I'm not! You're happy too right? Being together with Kiseki…" Amu said grinning. Miki blushed.

"We're rooting for you!" Ran and Suu cheered. Miki lowered head blushing.

THE NEXT DAY…

Amu ran down the road to the bus stop. She smiled when she saw Tadase waiting for her there. "Tadase-kun!" She yelled. Tadase turned his head to see her. Amu reached Tadase and started to blush,

"Um…shall we go…Tadase-kun?" Amu asked shyly. Tadase nodded and blushed as well. Ran, Miki, and Suu followed along with Kiseki.

_A date! I can't believe I'm going on a date with Tadase-kun!_ Amu thought with a smile.

Tadase and Amu arrived at the mall. "Hinamori-san, what would you like to buy?" Tadase asked.

"…I'm not sure…" Amu said.

"How about we look at some stores that you like? Maybe you'll find something you'd want." Tadase said with a smile.

"Okay," Amu said smiling. _He's so cute! _"I'd like to go to that store," she pointed at Hollister. **(Probably not in Japan but all well)**

"Alright then let's go in." Tadase said and the two of us walked over to the store.

"I love this shirt!" Amu exclaimed while holding a red long sleeved shirt that had a bird on the side and the word HOLLISTER on the left sleeve.

"Do you want me to buy it for you?" Tadase asked her. Amu nodded her head happily. Tadase looked at the tag and brought the shirt over to the cashier. He gave the cashier money and got the shirt in a bag. He handed it to Amu.

"Thanks Tadase-kun!" Amu said with a big smile.

"Such a nice atmosphere isn't it?" Ran exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Suu agreed with her. "But…she doesn't…" she looked over to the quiet Miki who was floating next to Kiseki. Ran and Suu went up to them.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Ran asked them.

"N-Nothing really," Miki stated while turning away from the others.

"Y-Yes, it's just that there's nothing to talk about." Kiseki agreed.

"But, you two are blushing in a way desu~!" Suu said. Miki and Kiseki blushed.

"Hmph! A-A king shouldn't be with a commoner, it would just make me look bad!" Kiseki said without thinking about how Miki would feel. Miki stared with sadness.

"I see. Then I, a commoner, will go away from you," she said and floated away.

"Ah! Wait!" Suu yelled after her. Ran gave Kiseki a deathly glare.

"You…YOU! Apologize to Miki! You b******!" she yelled at him.

"…" Kiseki was silent.

"Ran…I don't you should have cursed…" Suu mumbled with a small smile.

"But he was being really mean!" Ran yelled sadly. "I'll go look for Miki. Suu, punish Kiseki…VERY HARSHLY…" A dark aura was behind Ran. Suu nodded quickly in fear.

"Kiseki…why did you say such things?" Suu asked Kiseki.

"…" Kiseki floated away. Suu pouted. "Can't you just answer the question?!" she yelled.

"Tadase-kun, do you want to eat something?" Amu asked. Tadase smiled at her.

"Sure! What do you want to eat?" Tadase asks.

"Umm…ramen?" Amu said.

"Ramen?" Tadase asks.

"Well…Utau took me to a ramen store once but I didn't really eat much…so I want to eat it again…" Amu mumbled.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Tadase took Amu's hand and ran to the ramen section of the food court. **(Although there might not be one in a real mall…-_-"…)**

"Um…one spicy ramen for me and um…what do you want Hinamori-san?" Tadase says.

"I'll have the same thing as him." Amu quickly said. After the two ate, they left and the mall.

IN FRONT OF AMU'S HOUSE…

"Thanks for walking me home Tadase-kun." Amu said with a smile, blushing. Tadase blushed too.

"It's okay…um…err…so uh…bye Hinamori-san…" he mumbled. He walked closer to her and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah…"Amu mumbled with a surprised face. She touched the cheek that Tadase kissed and blushed even more.

"B-Bye Tadase-kun!" Amu yelled with a smile.

"Bye Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled back.

_He called me Amu-chan!_ Amu thought and jumped up and down happily.

"C-Commonor…Miki…err…s-sorry for what I said…" Kiseki mumbled. Miki smiled.

"It's okay. Um…err…I lik—" "MIKI! WE'RE GOING IN!" Amu yelled, cutting Miki off.

"Okay! Bye Kiseki-kun!" Miki said and hugged Kiseki. She followed Amu into the house leaving a Kiseki statue.

**Yami: Sorry it took so long! But here it is Tadamu fans! Hope you liked it! The next one's a Kukamu one-shot!**


End file.
